Grungetroll's Childhood
by Goldy-Gry
Summary: My thoughts of Jack W. Tweeg's early childhood.


**Детство гранжетролля**

**Автор:** Goldy-Gry

**Рейтинг:** PG-13 (за депрессивные моменты и местами «жёсткую» речь)

**Жанр:** история

**Дисклеймер:** все права на персонажей принадлежат WOW, inc., кроме иллипера Мрии и фоба Крики (принадлежат Goldy-Gry)

**Саммари:** размышления о раннем детстве Джека В. Твига и взаимоотношениях его родителей. Немного не совпадает с историей, показанной нам в сериале, и вообще, по-моему, бред полный… Впрочем, как все мои фики. X}

**Примечание:** в фике использован русский текст песни «You'll Be In My Heart» (Phil Collins, 'Tarzan').

Это был тихий летний день – ясный, солнечный и мирный. Ничто не предвещало никаких неприятностей, никаких неожиданностей… Гранжи беззаботно развлекались на побережье, строя замки из песка или укрощая морские волны.

Но один гранж не чувствовал себя спокойно. На душе у Элроя, лучшего сёрф-гранжа на всём побережье, скребли кошки. Беспокойство терзало его с самого утра, и гранж буквально не находил себе места. Даже сёрфинг не мог развеять его тревоги.

В конце концов Элрой не выдержал. Подобрав лежавший на песке сёрфборд, гранж направился домой… Точнее, в то место, которое ему теперь _было положено_ называть домом. На самом деле Элрой терпеть его не мог и каждый раз брёл туда как на казнь. Но выбора у него не было, и он сам прекрасно понимал это.

- Эй, Твиг! – весело окликнули его сородичи-гранжи. – Куда это ты намылился? Ещё не было ни одной приличной волны!

- Простите, ребята, - вздохнул Элрой. – Мне… мне что-то нехорошо, - он опять вздохнул. – Я пойду домой…

- А, - понимающе откликнулись его товарищи. – Ну иди… Удачи там тебе!

- Спасибо. Она мне пригодится… - тихо пробормотал Элрой, направляясь прочь от берега.

Подойдя к небольшому древесному домику, Элрой на миг притормозил и тоскливо поглядел на него. Как ему не хотелось идти!.. Хотя домик выглядел довольно мило и мирно, это было ложное впечатление. Внутри домика гранжа могло ждать что угодно – от упрёков и ругани до швыряний в него тарелок и сковородок. Если бы не эта странная тревога, прогнавшая его прочь с пляжа…

Наконец Элрой решился. Собрав всю силу воли, он поднялся по лестнице и тихонько открыл дверь…

Его поразила неестественная тишина, царившая внутри. Умудрённый опытом, Элрой уже научился определять разные типы тишины в этом доме. Данный тип означал, что в доме никого нет.

- Нора?.. – на всякий случай позвал Элрой. – Нора, ты дома?.. Это я, Элрой!

Ответа не было. Гранж неуверенно прошёл внутрь, настороженно озираясь по сторонам. Заглянув в каждую комнату, Элрой убедился, что дом действительно пуст.

Вначале гранж вздохнул от облегчения. Теперь ему не нужно будет объяснять, где он пропадал три дня подряд… По крайней мере, не сразу. Но вслед за этим гранж опять ощутил тревогу. Нора не отличалась любовью к прогулкам, особенно с тех пор как её стало подташнивать по утрам… Подумав об этом, Элрой и сам ощутил тошноту. Он до сих пор не мог привыкнуть к мысли, что всё произошло так быстро и нелепо… Но всё возраставшая тревога заставила его позабыть о неприятной стороне дела. Куда же могла исчезнуть Нора? В её положении, она предпочитала сидеть дома и ворчать на Элроя, периодически разбивая об него посуду.

«Не случилось ли чего?..» - с беспокойством подумал Элрой. Он направился в спальню. Там царил беспорядок, словно Нора в спешке покинула дом, забыв прибраться. Несмотря на все свои недостатки, Нора отличалась аккуратностью и редкостной любовью к порядку – чего совсем нельзя было сказать об Элрое.

Наконец гранж решил послать тревожные мысли куда подальше и немного отдохнуть с дороги. Взяв на кухне стакан холодного чая, Элрой вернулся в спальню и поудобней устроился в кресле. Но не успел он сделать первый глоток, как тишину спальни нарушил мягкий шорох.

Элрой застыл. Кроме него, в доме явно больше никого не было. Но что же тогда?..

Он поднялся и осторожно приблизился к месту, откуда исходил странный шум – к самому тёмному углу комнаты. В куче старого драного тряпья слабо шевелилось какое-то существо… Элрой пристальней вгляделся в него - и с трудом подавил тошноту. Ничего более отталкивающего он не видел за всю свою жизнь. Среди пыльных тряпичных лоскутьев копошилось что-то на редкость грязное, вонючее и склизкое, непонятно какого облика и вида. Элрой тупо глядел на него, не зная, что же делать. Может, это какая-нибудь зверушка Норы?.. Он неуверенно склонился над непонятным существом, желая рассмотреть его повнимательней, и внезапно оно повернуло к нему голову и шумно вдохнуло, будто принюхиваясь. Должно быть, его взволновал странный незнакомый запах, решил Элрой. Какое-то время существо сосредоточенно нюхало воздух, а затем издало слабый жалобный писк и потянулось мордочкой в сторону гранжа. Элрой удивлённо отпрянул. Существо запищало громче и попыталось подползти к гранжу, но видно, было до того слабым, что лапки его не держали. Что-то в облике этого существа, покрытого грязью и слизью, было каким-то настораживающим, смутно знакомым… Но всё же Элрою понадобилась ещё целая минута, чтобы осознать это. Это был его детёныш. Его детёныш. _Его_.

Элрой в тихом шоке опустился на колени, впившись взглядом в маленькое существо.

- О нет… - пробормотал он. – Нет!.. Невозможно!..

Существо продолжало громко и отчаянно пищать, явно их последних сил напрягая свои крошечные лёгкие.

Опомнившись, Элрой схватил первую тряпку, попавшуюся ему под руки и, подавив брезгливость и тошноту, завернул в неё существо. Кинувшись в ванную, он опустил свёрток в раковину и включил душ, игнорируя возмущённый и испуганный писк существа. Убрав тряпку, Элрой стал осторожно поливать его тёплой водой. То ли от страха, то ли от удивления существо перестало пищать и теперь молча таращилось на гранжа. Собрав всю силу воли, Элрой потянулся за губкой и стал аккуратно стирать с него грязь и слизь. Когда с неприятной работой было покончено, гранж выключил воду и начал осторожно вытирать притихшее существо мягким махровым полотенцем. Будучи вымытым, оно казалось куда привлекательнее… во всяком случае, при взгляде на него Элрой уже не испытывал чувства тошноты.

- О волны Грандо… - тихо прошептал гранж, внимательно разглядывая существо.

Это был мальчик. И он был не просто маленьким – он был _ненормально_ маленьким, просто крохотным, чуть крупнее взрослого фоба. Его кожа была светло-зелёного оттенка, на голове вместо гранжевских рожек росла пара остроконечных тролльих ушек. Когда детёныш зевнул, широко раскрыв пасть, Элрой увидел, что тот абсолютно беззубый, и пришёл в ужас. А впрочем, на что ещё он рассчитывал, женившись на тролльше, укорил себя гранж. Неужели он и впрямь полагал, что детёныш родится чистокровным гранжем?.. Элрой вздохнул и продолжил осмотр. Помимо того, что детёныш имел страннейший облик, вдобавок он был ужасно тощий. Обычно детёныши – хоть гранжей, хоть троллей – рождались довольно крепкими и упитанными, но этот напоминал скелет, обтянутый дряблой кожей.

- О боже… - ошеломлённо выдохнул гранж. – Да как же так?.. - издав тяжёлый вздох, Элрой осторожно взял малыша на руки и понёс его в комнату, где посадил в глубокое мягкое кресло. Детёныш немного принюхался к своему новому местоположению, а потом вновь жалобно запищал, не отрывая взгляда от гранжа.

- Что такое? – забеспокоился Элрой. – Что случилось, малыш?.. – он протянул к нему руку.

Детёныш запищал сильнее и постарался цапнуть гранжа за палец.

- А, ты голоден! – дошло до Элроя. – Ох… Погоди секундочку… - он сорвался с места и помчался на кухню. Перерыв все ящики, заглянув на все полки, Элрой в отчаянии остановился посреди кухни. Похоже, что в доме не было ни капли молока!

Он в подавленном состоянии вернулся к детёнышу. Тот, завидев гранжа, запищал ещё громче, с надеждой глядя на него.

- Извини, малыш, - вздохнул Элрой. – Похоже, тебе придётся ещё немного потерпеть. Подожди, я сейчас! – внезапно вспомнив о чём-то, гранж бросился к двери. – Я скоро вернусь! – пообещал он в ответ на возмущённый жалобный писк маленького гранжетролля.

Стоя перед высоким стендом, Элрой смущённо разглядывал множество бутылочек, кружек, пакетов и прочую разнообразную тару, наполненную молоком. Почти всё молоко было белого цвета, но попадалось и розоватое, и голубоватое, и даже зелёное молоко! Элрой вконец растерялся, не зная, что же делать.

- Первый раз на молочной кухне? – весело прощебетали у него над ухом, и гранж вздрогнул от неожиданности.

- Д-да… А вы кто? – недоумённо спросил он.

- Мрия, ваш продавец-консультант, - улыбнулась симпатичная молоденькая иллиперша. – Очень рада, что вы заглянули именно к нам. У нас самая лучшая молочная кухня в Грандо! Только здесь вы сможете найти молоко практически любого млекопитающего на любой вкус и цвет! – протараторила Мрия хорошо заученный текст.

- Хм… Да, насчёт цвета вы определённо правы, - хмыкнул Элрой, с трудом отрывая взгляд от радужного фобьего молока.

- Итак, для кого вам? – обаятельно улыбнулась иллиперша, приготовившись к поиску. – Для вашего детёныша? Или вы кого-то выкармливаете?..

- Хм… Для моего, - ответил гранж, слегка смущённый напористостью Мрии.

- Отлично! – просияла та и повернулась к стенду. – Крики! Молоко гранжа, пожалуйста!

Фоб, дремавший на верхней полке, вздрогнул, проснулся и глянул вниз.

- Какой расы? – прочирикал он.

- Береговой, - ответила Мрия, окинув гранжа опытным взглядом.

Фоб ловко подцепил нужную бутылочку хвостом и аккуратно смахнул вниз, прямо в руки Мрии.

- Э-ээ… - неуверенно протянул Элрой, разглядывая блестящую перламутровую жидкость. – Понимаете… Так получилось… Эм… Мой сын немного…

- У него аллергия? Слабый желудок? Редкое заболевание? – слегка нахмурилась иллиперша.

- Нет, он… понимаете, он… не совсем гранж… - Элрой совершенно смутился. – Моя жена… видите ли, она – тролль, - сумбурно закончил он.

Мрия ошеломлённо уставилась на него.

- Ух ты! Так ваш детёныш – гибрид? Гранжетролль? И… кхем… как он выглядит? – тут же заинтересовалась она.

- Голодным, - признался Элрой, не желая вдаваться в подробности.

- Ясно, - кивнула Мрия. – Но понимаете, в чём дело… К нам _крайне_ редко обращаются с подобными проблемами. Конечно, у нас частенько просят молоко для метисов береговых и лесных гранжей, для гибридов иллиопов и иллиперов, однажды заказывали молоко для фобов и прыгунов… Хотя нет, ошибаюсь – просто семейство фобов усыновило осиротевшего прыгуна и выкармливало его вместе с их родными детёнышами. Но гранжетролли… С такими заказами к нам ещё не обращались… - Мрия вздохнула и задумчиво оглядела полки. – Конечно, у нас есть троллье молоко… Но проблема в том, что по составу оно довольно сильно отличается от гранжевого.

- И что же делать?.. – растерялся Элрой.

- Право, не знаю… Ваш случай такой неординарный… Конечно, можете попробовать кормить его либо гранжевым, либо тролльим молоком… Можете кормить поочерёдно, скажем, по утрам одним, по вечерам – другим молоком…

- А что рекомендуете вы? – спросил Элрой.

- Смешивать в равных пропорциях, - заявила иллиперша, показывая гранжу две одинаковые по размеру бутылочки. – Если у него не разболится живот, можете смело продолжать кормить его смесью гранжевого и тролльего молока. Это должно в полной мере удовлетворить потребности его… гм… необычного организма.

- Э… А как я узнаю, что у него что-то болит? – обеспокоенно спросил гранж.

- О! Вы совсем ничего не знаете? – удивилась Мрия. Она нагнулась и достала с нижней полки две небольшие брошюры. Названия обеих начинались одинаково: «Уход, кормление, воспитание…», но заканчивались по-разному – «…гранжа» и «…тролля». Она аккуратно положила молоко и брошюры в пакет и протянула гранжу. – Вот. Почитаете, это наверняка вам поможет.

- Мм… Спасибо большое, - поблагодарил Элрой.

- Не за что, - улыбнулась Мрия. – Желаю удачи с вашим детёнышем!

Элрой напряжённо размышлял, разглядывая перламутровое гранжевое и зеленоватое троллье молоко. Отличаются по составу – кажется, так сказала иллиперша?.. Но в то же время она советовала сделать смесь… Не повредит ли такой смелый эксперимент?..

Его тягостные раздумья были прерваны громким писком из комнаты – малыш-гранжетролль, в отсутствие Элроя дремавший голодным сном, теперь пробудился и отчаянно требовал еду. Откинув сомнения, гранж вылил в миску на плите одинаковое количество гранжевого и тролльего молока и зачарованно посмотрел, как зеленоватый цвет смешивается с беловато-перламутровым. Подождав пару минут, пока молоко немного согреется, гранж вылил смесь в отдельную бутылочку. Скрестив пальцы и постучав по дереву, Элрой направился в комнату, где его ожидал голодный детёныш. Учуяв сладковатый аромат молока, малыш запищал сильнее и потянулся к источнику запаха.

- Ну держи, - сказал гранж, протягивая детёнышу бутылочку. – Как тебя кормить-то?.. – недоумённо вопросил он. Но для малыша этой проблемы явно не существовало: вцепившись в бутылочку всеми четырьмя конечностями, он с жадностью начал глотать тёплую жидкость.

- Не так быстро – подавишься, - обеспокоенно произнёс Элрой. Он поудобнее устроился в соседнем кресле, открыл обе брошюры на первой странице и погрузился в чтение. Вступления начинались с краткого описания детёнышей. «Детёныши и лесных, и береговых гранжей, а также их метисы, рождаются зрячими, голыми, беззубыми и безрогими, весом примерно в три килограмма, длиной примерно сантиметров тридцать от макушки до крестца, - объявляла брошюра о гранже. – Тем не менее, у новорождённых во рту имеются хорошо заметные зачатки зубов, а на макушке – бугорки, из которых впоследствии прорезаются…» Элрой тут же оторвался от брошюры и присмотрелся к голове детёныша. Ничего похожего на бугорки там не было. Всё, что росло на его макушке, было лишь парой маленьких ушек.

Вздохнув, гранж вчитался во вторую брошюру. «Детёныши троллей рождаются зрячими, голыми и беззубыми. В зависимости от расы вес новорождённого может колебаться от двух до четырёх килограммов, длина – от двадцати пяти до сорока сантиметров…»

- Что?.. – внезапно ахнул гранж. – Сколько-сколько?

Он уставился на тщедушное тельце гранжетролля. Даже без линейки и весов было очевидно, что детёныш едва-едва дотягивал до двадцати сантиметров, а весил уж никак не больше полутора килограммов.

- Та-ак… Поздравляю, малыш, ты ещё и недоношенный… - грустно хмыкнул Элрой, вновь обращаясь к чтению. Пролистнув несколько страниц, гранж начал читать раздел о кормлении детёныша. Обе брошюры сообщали, что в среднем за один раз детёныш выпивает примерно стакан молока, но при этом предостерегали забирать у детёныша молоко, если тот испытывает потребность выпить больше. «Организм новорождённого сам знает, сколько ему нужно…» - подводился итог в разделе о кормлении. Элрой недоумённо перевёл взгляд на своего детёныша. При его крошечном росте было совершенно непонятно, как в него мог уместиться целый стакан, но тем не менее, именно столько уже выпил оголодавший малыш.

- Надеюсь, тебе это не выйдет боком… - пробормотал гранж. Отложив брошюры, он стал наблюдать за маленьким гранжетроллем. Тот не останавливался до тех пор, пока бутылочка не опустела, и только тогда успокоился и мягко заурчал от удовольствия.

Элрой медленно протянул к нему руку, желая проверить настрой детёныша, и на этот раз тот не сделал попыток укусить его. Принюхавшись, малыш-гранжетролль ткнулся в ладонь гранжа мордочкой и счастливо улыбнулся. Элрой осторожно почесал нос малыша, не зная, насколько это ему понравится, но тот явно пришёл в восторг и плотнее прижался мордочкой к ладони Элроя. Довольный гранж ласково погладил ушки детёныша, нежно почесал его подбородок и сытое кругленькое брюшко. Маленький гранжетролль явно пребывал на вершине блаженства: он зажмурился и громко замурлыкал.

- А ты милый, - улыбнулся Элрой. – Очень даже симпатичный малыш...

И действительно, вымытый, сытый и довольный гранжетролль вовсе не казался несуразной зверушкой, а выглядел очень симпатичным детёнышем. Элрой бережно взял своего сына на руки, и тот сонно зевнул и прижался к долгожданному теплу.

- Всё в порядке, малыш, - ласково произнёс гранж. – Всё хорошо…

Пошарив по комнате взглядом, он наконец обнаружил то, что искал – большую плетёную корзину с мягкими тряпками. Осторожно опустив туда детёныша, Элрой за неимением детского одеяла аккуратно укрыл его мягким полотенцем. Малыш-гранжетролль сонно вздохнул, закрыл глаза и задремал. Элрой некоторое время сидел возле него, а затем, не сумев побороть собственную усталость, улёгся на диван и тоже погрузился в сон.

БУМ!

Элрой так и подскочил. Сонно моргая, он огляделся, не сообразив вначале, что же его разбудило. Долго гадать ему не пришлось – в коридоре послышались чьи-то шаркающие шаги, и затем дверь спальни распахнулась с почти таким же жутким «бум». На пороге возникла невысокая тролльша, довольно молодая, но тем не менее на редкость не симпатичная. Элроя передёрнуло, когда тролльша обратила на него свой убийственный взор.

- Что ты тут потерял?.. – произнесла она, с неприязнью уставившись на гранжа.

Элрой негодующе фыркнул.

- Если ты ещё не забыла, я вообще-то твой муж!

- Мда… - проворчала тролльша. – Проклинаю тот день, когда встретилась с тобой на том чёртовом пляже и тяпнула то чёртово вино… Ты ведь нарочно меня споил?..

Элроя перекосило от такого заявления.

- Если память тебя так подводит, Нора, ты была пьяной в стельку ещё до того, как я наткнулся на тебя! И, если ты не забыла, это я отвёл тебя до дома - практически дотащил, честно говоря! И, если уж совсем откровенно, я был куда трезвее тебя!

- Но всё же ты не упустил случая воспользоваться беспомощностью невинной девушки, не так ли? – рявкнула Элеонора.

- Ну, учитывая то, что ты прилипла ко мне как клещ, - проворчал гранж. – Да и невинной не была, не могу сказать, что я «воспользовался беспомощностью!»

Тролльша умолкла, осознав неопровержимость аргументов, и с ворчанием побрела к ближайшему креслу. Тяжело опустившись на него, она устало обвела комнату взглядом – и замерла, увидев корзину.

- Это ещё что?..

- Ты это мне? – обалдел гранж. – Вообще-то это _я_ хотел задать тебе этот вопрос! Что это значит?

Элеонора с откровенной неприязнью уставилась в корзину, где мирно спал маленький детёныш.

- Ты настолько туп? – фыркнула она. – Это твой отпрыск… и мой, к сожалению.

- Это я как раз понял, - Элрой явно начал злиться, что было ему совсем не свойственно. – Я имел в виду – почему я обнаружил его здесь совершенно одного, напуганного до смерти и умирающего от голода?

- Ты действительно туп, - со странным удовлетворением констатировала тролльша. – Ты что, не видишь?.. Он не жилец.

- Как это понимать? – остолбенел Элрой.

- Он скоро сдохнет, - пояснила Элеонора. – Даст дуба. Откинет копыта. Помрёт.

- Почему? – ошеломлённо воскликнул гранж. – Не скажу, что он выглядит супер, но умирающим тоже не кажется…

- Он рождён раньше срока, - рявкнула Элеонора. – Что понятно даже по его размерам. Если он не сдох в первый день, сдохнет во второй или в третий. Какая разница, всё равно ему не жить.

- Я так не думаю, - проговорил Элрой, всё ещё не отойдя от шока. – Может, он и рождён преждевременно, но если за ним как следует ухаживать, он наверняка выживет и станет таким же, как и его сверстники. Во всяком случае, аппетит у него хороший.

- Ты что, кормил его? – изумилась тролльша.

- А что ещё я мог сделать? Он был ужасно голоден, Нора.

- Ещё бы, два дня без еды, - хмыкнула Элеонора. – Я действительно удивлена, что ему удалось выжить…

- Два дня? Нора, ты спятила? – гранж в ярости кинулся к тролльше. – Ты что, бросила его умирать от голода?

- Именно так! – в свою очередь рассвирепела тролльша, вскакивая с кресла. – И это в обычае всех уважаемых троллей!

- Но не гранжей! – парировал Элрой.

- Мне плевать на ваши гранжевские обычаи! Я его мать, а не ты, и я решаю, жить ему или нет! Мало того, что этот ублюдок родился недоношенным, так он чуть не убил меня! Доктор сказал, что я выжила чудом! Я сама едва не сдохла! Если б не лекарства, которыми он пичкал меня… А всё из-за тебя! – Элеонора пронзила Элроя яростным взглядом. – Доктор сказал, скрещивание тролля с гранжем даёт ужасный результат! Да ты посмотри на него! Он же едва похож на тролля! Эта мерзкая морда, это хлипкое тельце… Тьфу! Твоя кровь, Элрой!

Гневный монолог тролльши был прерван испуганным писком. Малыш-гранжетролль проснулся от громких криков и задрожал от страха.

- Что же… - едва сдерживаясь, произнёс гранж. – Но я же не против этих его «мерзких» ушек и «отвратительного» зелёного цвета! Я бы любил своего детёныша, будь он хоть серо-буро-малиновый!

- Ну так флаг тебе в руки! – огрызнулась Элеонора, в бешенстве направляясь к двери.

- Подожди, - неохотно окликнул Элрой.

- Ну что ещё?..

- Если ты отказываешься от него, тогда я сам им займусь. И, клянусь волнами, он вырастет сильным, здоровым и замечательным гранжетроллем!

- Как пожелаешь, - равнодушно отозвалась тролльша.

- Я прошу тебя лишь об одном, - Элрой понизил голос, стараясь говорить как можно спокойнее. – Чтобы ты кормила его молоком. Ему это нужно.

- Молоком? _Моим_ молоком? – Элеонора расхохоталась. – Да ты шутник! - она вновь разозлилась. – У меня нет молока. Доктор сказал, что оно пропало сразу после рождения этого ублюдка. Если нужно молоко – сгоняй на молочную кухню.

- Что я и сделал, - сердито ответил Элрой.

- Вот и отлично, - фыркнула Элеонора. – Лично мне этот хилый урод не нужен. Если он нужен тебе – пожалуйста. Но если я услышу хоть один его писк…

В этот момент малыш как раз невольно пискнул от страха.

- ЗАТКНИСЬ! – рявкнула тролльша, и детёныш в ужасе умолк. – Так вот, один лишь писк… - она так глянула на гранжа, что тот вздрогнул. – Ты понял меня. Занимайся им, если хочешь, но меня оставь в покое! – и она вылетела из комнаты, с силой хлопнув дверью.

Элрой печально поглядел на своего сына. Тот был слишком маленьким, чтобы понять смысл произошедшего, но каким-то чутьём уже осознал свою ненужность в этом мире…

Вскоре после своего рождения, едва открыв глаза и вдохнув глоток воздуха, он пополз на родной запах… Но не обнаружил того, что искал. Запах ещё окутывал его, запах его матери, но самой матери не было. Испуганный и отчаявшийся, малыш-гранжетролль громко запищал, призывая свою мать, но она не пришла… Он сорвал себе голос, его маленькие лёгкие жгло от мучительной боли, но всё было тщетно. Его мать не явилась и на второй день. Отупев от страха и голода, детёныш зарылся в кучу грязных тряпок и впал в сонное оцепенение, в котором и находился до тех пор, пока не услышал приход Элроя.

- Ну что же, малыш… - с тяжёлым вздохом произнёс Элрой. – Похоже, твоя мать не особенно тебе рада…

Гранжетролль жалобно пискнул.

- Не бойся, не бойся, мой маленький…- прошептал гранж. – Я тебя не брошу… - он осторожно взял малыша на руки. – Пусть ты не нужен ей – но ты нужен мне… И поверь – для меня совсем не так важно, какого ты цвета… Ты всё равно мой сын… - он опустился на диван, бережно прижимая к себе своего детёныша.

Тот тихо всхлипывал, явно ещё не отойдя от пережитого.

- Тише, тише, маленький… - успокаивающе зашептал Элрой. – Всё будет хорошо… Вот увидишь. Я не дам тебя в обиду, - он мягко дохнул на малыша, и тот притих, ощутив тепло. Покрепче прижав к себе своего сына, Элрой начал тихо петь старую колыбельную, которую когда-то слышал от своей матери…

_- Не надо плакать, спи-засыпай…_

_Глаза скорей закрывай…_

_От всяких бед тебя я укрою,_

_Усни, малыш, баю-бай…_

Маленький гранжетролль свернулся калачиком в руках Элроя и вздохнул.

_- Смел и силён будь, мой малыш,_

_С тобою рядом я, пока ты спишь…_

_Тебя согрею, успокою,_

_В руках своих, мой малыш…_

Детёныш сонно прикрыл глаза, на его мордочке появилась едва заметная улыбка.

_- Ты в сердце у меня,_

_Да, в сердце у меня…_

_Теперь ты часть души моей навек…_

_Навек…_

Последовавшие за этим дни оказались на редкость спокойными. Элеонора делала вид, что никакого детёныша не было, а Элрой старался лишний раз не заговаривать с ней. Малыш-гранжетролль, которого Элрой без долгих раздумий назвал Джеком, старался издавать как можно меньше шума и вообще вести себя как можно тише. Бедняга вздрагивал всякий раз, заслышав в коридоре шаги или голос своей матери.

К немалому удивлению Элроя, малыш Джек оказался весьма неприхотливым. Стараясь напоминать о себе как можно реже, гранжетролль ел всего два раза в день – плотно наедался утром и после этого тихо дремал до самого вечера, ожидая Элроя. Возможно, так сказался на нём стресс, полученный в первый день жизни.

Несмотря на категоричное заявление Элеоноры, малыш оказался вовсе не таким уж хилым. Забота и любовь Элроя сделали своё дело – уже скоро маленький гранжетролль догнал своих сверстников в росте и весе. Странная молочная смесь явно пошла ему на пользу – Джек подрос и окреп.

Лишённый материнской любви, Джек сильно привязался к Элрою и едва дожидался, когда тот вернётся вечером с пляжа. Когда усталый гранж, скормив детёнышу молоко, ложился спать, гранжетролль подползал к нему и засыпал рядом, уткнувшись мордочкой в его плечо. Кошмары малыша практически не беспокоили, так что и отец, и сын мирно спали всю ночь.

И лишь одна мысль продолжала неотступно мучить Элроя. Джек подрастал, и вскоре ему нужно будет выходить на улицу, общаться со сверстниками… Элрой не знал, как воспримут его детёныша юные гранжи, не станут ли его дразнить или обзывать?.. В последнее время эта мысль так сильно терзала Элроя, что он вновь и вновь проклинал вечер своей первой встречи с Элеонорой.

В коридоре послышались знакомые шаги, и Джек навострил уши.

- Пап?.. – радостно позвал он, бросаясь к двери.

- Да, мой милый, - улыбнулся Элрой, ласково почесав малыша за ухом. – Ну что, хочешь пойти со мной на пляж?..

- Да, - тут же кивнул Джек. – А там… Там нет?..

- Не волнуйся, сейчас вечер, и народу мало, - успокоил Элрой. Он пытливо поглядел на своего сына. – А что тебя так сильно тревожит, малыш?

- Ну… Ребята говорят, что я… - начал гранжетролль.

- Не слушай, - просто ответил гранж. – В твоём возрасте трудно понять что-то с первого взгляда.

- Да, но они говорят, что тролли мерзкие и тупые и… - продолжал Джек, несчастно опуская уши. – И что я стану таким же, как они…

- Ерунда, - нахмурился Элрой. – Ты тролль лишь наполовину. А наполовину – гранж. Только от тебя самого зависит, на кого ты будешь похож… в большей степени, конечно – всё-таки ты и гранж, и тролль, фифти-фифти… Но знаешь, малыш, даже среди троллей можно встретить замечательных парней, как и среди гранжей – полных уродов, - он нежно обнял Джека. – Не волнуйся.

- Я не волнуюсь, - всхлипнул гранжетролль, машинально доставая из кармана странную вещицу – небольшую шкатулку в виде ракушки.

- Откуда у тебя это? – удивился Элрой.

- Это?.. Ракушка одной... Она меня вчера весь вечер обзывала зелёным ушастым у…

- Ты что, украл? – обалдел гранж. Он вспомнил, что видел эту шкатулку раньше у той задиристой девчушки-гранжа.

- Не знаю… - растерянно протянул маленький гранжетролль. Похоже, эта мысль ещё не приходила ему в голову. – Но может, она больше не будет обзываться… Будет занята поисками своей ракушки, - сказал он.

Элрой тяжело вздохнул.

- Я могу понять тебя, Джек, - сказал он. – Но всё-таки это… Это не выход. Поверь мне. Я тоже бывал в подобных ситуациях, и если бы мстил за каждую обиду… Просто перестал бы уважать себя самого, - он вздохнул и снова почесал Джека за ухом. – Верни ей ракушку. Она, конечно, не сахар, но всё же… Тебе же не будет приятно, если кто-то отнимет что-нибудь у тебя? Верни, ладно?

Джек со вздохом кивнул.

- Хорошо, пап, - несчастно пробормотал он. – А она не будет больше дразнить меня?..

Сердце Элроя сжалось.

- Нет, малыш, - ответил он, сглотнув ком в горле. – Конечно нет. Я поговорю с ней… И с её родителями. А сейчас… - он ободряюще улыбнулся. – Пойдём на пляж? Я прокачу тебя на своём сёрфборде.

- Спасибо, - Джек улыбнулся в ответ и прижался к своему отцу. – Пошли!

Они не заметили, что через полуоткрытую дверь за ними внимательно наблюдала Элеонора.

Однажды ночью Джек проснулся от странного неприятного ощущения. Его мучила странная, изнуряющая слабость во всём теле и жуткая боль в голове. Гранжетролль попытался встать – но тут же с тихим стоном опустился обратно. Сомнений не было – он явно заболел.

- Пап?.. – тихо позвал он. – Пап!..

Ответа не было. Малыш оглядел комнату – его полутроллье зрение позволяло ему видеть в темноте - и понял, что его отца в комнате нет. Джек со вздохом встал, и, цепляясь за стену, побрёл по длинному коридору на кухню. Стараясь не скрипеть половицами, Джек осторожно добрался до столика, где стоял графин с водой. Но не успел он взять графин, как в проёме возникла Элеонора.

- Ты! – рыкнула она, завидев Джека.

Гранжетролль испуганно съёжился. Он всеми силами старался не попадаться своей матери на глаза – но всё же порою такие неприятные моменты случались. Чтобы не вызвать материнский гнев, Джек всегда старался как можно быстрее и тише исчезнуть из поля её зрения. Но сейчас он был так слаб и ему до того хотелось пить, что он замер возле столика, дрожа от страха и боли.

Похоже, Элеонора заметила его состояние.

- Ну что, доплавался со своим папашей? – почти миролюбиво начала она. – Эти ваши сёрфингские штучки до добра не доведут! Сдохните когда-нибудь оба. Хотя оно не так уж и плохо…

Малыш тихонько застонал от боли.

- Сядь! – велела Элеонора. – Не то упадёшь.

Джек покорно опустился на стул, а Элеонора тем временем достала стакан, налила туда чистой прохладной воды из графина и добавила щепотку какого-то порошка.

- Выпей, это поможет облегчить боль.

Джек уставился на свою мать так, словно у неё выросло как минимум с десяток голов.

- Ты что, ещё и оглох в придачу? Я же сказала – выпей!

Гранжетролль послушно выпил, не желая разозлить свою мать.

- Так-то лучше, - проворчала тролльша, опускаясь на соседний стул. Она оценивающе оглядела Джека. – А ты не такой уж бесполезный тупица, каким кажешься…

Джек поперхнулся. С трудом откашлявшись, он изумлённо уставился на свою мать.

- Да, - продолжала Элеонора. – Может, из тебя и выйдет что-нибудь путное…

- Папа так всегда говорит… - осторожно произнёс маленький гранжетролль.

- Папа? – мгновенно вскипела Элеонора. – Да этот никчёмный гранж только и знает, что шляться по пляжам и кататься на доске! Никакого серьёзного подхода к жизни! Если он когда-нибудь утонет и угодит на обед рыбам – я совершенно не удивлюсь.

Джек во все глаза глядел на свою мать.

- Нет, гранжевская жизнь – полная чушь и бессмыслица, - угрюмо произнесла тролльша. – Никаких амбиций, никакого желания обеспечить свою старость… Тьфу! Знаешь, где сейчас твой отец?

- Мм… На большом соревновании сёрфингистов? – осторожно ответил Джек.

- Верно! И ему наплевать, что ты сидишь тут больной! – оскалилась тролльша.

- Нет, он всегда волнуется обо мне, когда я болею, - возразил малыш. – Просто сегодня особенный день… И он не знал, что я заболею…

- Ха! – презрительно хмыкнула Элеонора. – Как же, не знал… Кстати, как твоё самочувствие? – притворно-ласково осведомилась она.

- Не знаю… - растерялся тот.

Элеонора наклонилась к Джеку и потрогала его лоб. Малыш вздрогнул – мать ещё ни разу не прикасалась к нему.

- Жар ещё есть, но выглядишь уже получше, - кивнула она. – Думаю, тебе самое время спать, - она взяла обомлевшего Джека на руки и направилась в спальню.

- Его целую неделю не будет, - сообщила она. – Будешь пока спать у меня. Я вовсе не желаю, чтоб ты бродил ночами по моему дому.

- Я никогда не брожу… - сонно ответил Джек. – Только если пить хочу или в туалет…

Элеонора пропустила его слова мимо ушей.

- Давай-ка спать, - проворчала она, опуская своего сына на кровать. – Я вовсе не желаю возиться с тобой всю неделю до его прихода, так что постарайся выздороветь поскорее.

- Спасибо, я постараюсь, мама… - пробормотал малыш, устало закрывая глаза.

Едва соревнования подошли к концу, Элрой распрощался с товарищами и поспешил домой. Как обычно, он взял первый приз, как обычно, другие гранжи пели ему дифирамбы, но… На душе Элроя вновь было неспокойно. Джек был дома один целую неделю. Конечно, он уже был довольно самостоятелен – особенно для своего возраста – но всё-таки был маленьким и уязвимым. Поначалу Элрой хотел взять его с собой, но побоялся, что в такой суматохе с малышом может что-нибудь случиться. К тому же, Элрой втайне мечтал вновь ощутить себя свободным и независимым – таким, каким был, каким был всегда, до той нелепой встречи с тролльшей…

Гранж тяжело вздохнул. При мысли об Элеоноре всё его радостное настроение вмиг улетучилось. Хоть перед уходом он и взял с неё страшную клятву, что она не станет терроризировать Джека, для тролльши обещания мало что значили… К тому же, Элеонору было сложно чем-либо запугать.

Наконец Элрой добрался до дома. Зайдя внутрь, он прошёл на кухню… И остолбенел, увидав Джека и Элеонору, мирно пьющих чай.

- Ээ… Джек? Нора?.. – неуверенно начал он. – Я вернулся. Как вы тут… без меня?

Малыш гранжетролль растерянно поглядел на него, потом перевёл взгляд на свою мать.

- Зависит от того, какой ответ ты хочешь услышать, - как всегда раздражённо фыркнула тролльша.

- Что-то случилось? – разволновался Элрой.

- Ну… - протянула Элеонора. – Ты испарился, чтобы оставить мне все заботы о твоём больном отпрыске?

- Больном?.. – недоумённо спросил Элрой. – Ты болел, Джек? – разволновался он.

- Да… - тихо всхлипнул тот, опуская голову.

- Ох… Прости. Я не знал, что так выйдет, клянусь! – виновато сказал гранж. – Я хотел взять тебя с собой, я же говорил… - он попытался обнять своего сына, но тот отстранился.

- Ну-ка, малец, отправляйся к себе. Мне надо поговорить с твоим папой… _Лично_, - внезапно произнесла Элеонора. Джек испуганно глянул на них обоих – и исчез.

Едва Джек скрылся в коридоре, Элеонора захлопнула дверь и разъярённо уставилась на гранжа. Тот не менее разъярённо уставился на неё.

- Что это значит? – почти одновременно рявкнули оба.

Некоторое время они стояли друг напротив друга. Первым не выдержал Элрой. Он отвернулся, не вынеся убийственного взгляда тролльши.

- Я спрашиваю – что это значит? Когда ты оставил его здесь, ты сказал, что он не доставит мне _никаких_ хлопот. Так ты держишь обещания? – гневно произнесла тролльша.

- Это случайность! Мы не в ответе за свои болезни! – разозлился гранж. – Он не болел с самого рождения!

- Меня это не касается. Не можешь сдержать слово – не давай его, - отбрила Элеонора. Она помолчала немного. – Ты не слишком-то замечательный отец.

- Что-о-оо? – ахнул гранж. – Ты _на себя_ посмотри! Мамаша, блин – оставила собственного детёныша погибать от голода!

- Этот этап уже пройдён, - рассвирепела тролльша. – Это в обычае у троллей! К тому же, я его совсем не хотела. Надо было для начала как минимум ознакомиться со способами предохранения!

- То же могу сказать про тебя! – рявкнул гранж. – Могла бы хоть таблетки принять, а не вцепляться в меня прямо на полу! Так что этот этап тоже пройден! - внезапно он насторожился. – К чему ты клонишь, Нора?

- Ты ведь тоже его _не_ хотел, - коварно улыбнулась тролльша.

- И что?.. По крайней мере, я не дал ему умереть и помог ему вырасти…

- И на этом можешь считать свои обязанности выполненными, - закончила тролльша.

- ЧТО? Да ты о чём вообще? Тебе же _всегда_ было, есть и будет на него плевать!

- Ну… - улыбка тролльши стала ещё коварней. – Боюсь, у меня появилась пара причин самой заняться им…

- ЧТО? Тебе дай волю - ты же его убьёшь! – воскликнул Элрой.

- Разве я убила его за неделю твоего отсутствия?.. – хмыкнула Элеонора. – Оставим пустой разговор. Отныне _я_ буду заниматься им.

- Только посмей! – крикнул гранж. – Иначе…

- Иначе что? – поинтересовалась тролльша. – Ты, видно, забыл, что закон на _моей_ стороне? Несовершеннолетний детёныш принадлежит матери.

- Да какая из тебя на х** мать? – завопил окончательно потерявший терпение гранж. – Я сделал всё, чтобы он выжил в этом дурдоме, который ты называешь своим домом!

- Какая из меня мать – не твоё дело. Но если вздумаешь сделать глупость – помни, суду будет _очень_ интересно узнать, как ты проник ко мне в дом через окно, изнасиловал меня без «резинки», запретил делать аборт и в итоге я едва не умерла во время рождения этого мелкого… _гибрида_.

Элрой в шоке уставился на неё, осознав весь ужас ситуации.

- Да ты сошла с ума…

- Нет, я просто обычный тролль, - хмыкнула Элеонора. – А ты – обычный гранж. Гранжи не терпят троллей… Сам подумай, каково будет Твигги в вашей среде. Его задразнят и заклюют. В среде троллей всем будет на него плевать.

- Интересно, какой же вариант хуже? – съязвил Элрой.

- Среди троллей он будет чувствовать себя в своей тарелке! – рявкнула тролльша. – По крайней мере, не будет выделяться из толпы!

- Так ты собралась вырастить его чистокровным троллем? – хмыкнул Элрой.

- Почему бы и нет? – пожала плечами Элеонора. – Какая разница – тролль, гранж… Откуда тебе знать, что он в большей степени гранж?.. Может, он тролль?

- Ты не права. Мы оба не правы, - наконец произнёс Элрой. – Он не гранж и не тролль. Он гибрид и всегда будет им. И ему нужно и то, и другое. Он ощущает это в себе с рождения. Даже молоко, которое я ему покупал, было смесью… Нора, - он посмотрел на неё глазами, полными отчаяния. – Мы нужны ему _оба_!

- Забудь, - пресекла та его слабую попытку к примирению. – С этого момента он больше не твоя забота. Если вздумаешь покачать права – помни, что я сказала тебе про закон. Он не будет на твоей стороне.

- Я… Могу навещать его, по крайней мере? – произнёс гранж.

- Зачем? – тут же ответила тролльша. – Будешь постоянно напоминать ему о гранжах и о том, что ему следует забыть. Он не рождён быть в вашей среде. С тобой он будет лишь мучаться.

- А с тобой – нет?

- Со мной он осознает, что это нормально, и перестанет терзаться собственной неполноценностью. Будет принимать это как должное. С тобой – никогда. Ты понимаешь?

Элрой опустил голову. Нора никогда не умела хорошо убеждать… Но здесь она была права.

- Я могу хотя бы попрощаться? – произнёс он наконец.

- Зачем? Ты видел, что он уже всё понял. Ты не нужен ему больше. Зато нужна я, - Элеонора пристально поглядела на Элроя. – Я знаю тебя, Элрой. Ты – гранж. А значит, приверженец свободы и независимости. Ты всегда проклинал тот день, когда повстречал меня, и мечтал вернуть себе свободу, не так ли? _Это твой шанс._

Элрой тоже поглядел на неё. Должно быть, впервые в жизни они видели в глазах друг друга не ненависть и неприятие, а просто суровую правду жизни. Правду, которую стоило осознать и с которой стоило смириться.

- Можешь быть свободен, - вымолвила тролльша после долгого молчания.

- Да, - тупо ответил Элрой, не найдя иных слов. – Хорошо.

Он быстро собрал свои вещи, которых оказалось совсем немного, и направился к двери. Элеонора проводила его до порога.

- Извини, - Элрой грустно улыбнулся. – Я не хотел причинять тебе боль, не собирался жениться и иметь детей. Но раз уж так случилось, всегда старался быть хорошим мужем для тебя и хорошим отцом для него. Извини, что я… гранж, - неловко закончил он.

- Без лишних слов, - проворчала Элеонора. Было неясно, какие чувства вызвали в ней слова Элроя и вызвали ли вообще. Но по крайней мере, она выглядела на редкость спокойной.

Элрой недолго помолчал, подбирая слова.

- Я хочу, чтобы ты знала одну вещь, Нора. Когда он станет совершеннолетним, он сам будет вправе решить, кто он и какой он. И он будет свободен от опеки. И тогда я вернусь, чтобы спросить, чего именно он хочет от нас и от жизни.

- Ты имеешь такое право, - сказала Элеонора, и Элрой удивлённо взглянул на неё, поняв, что она впервые согласилась с ним и признала это вслух.

- Ну, тогда… - Элрой тяжело вздохнул. – Пока, что ли…

- Без лишних слов, - повторила Элеонора. – Просто иди.

Элрой кивнул, развернулся и направился прочь. Но отойдя на некоторое расстояние, он обернулся. Элеонора уже закрыла за собой дверь. Но среди высоких веток, в маленьком чердачном окошке виднелась мордочка Джека. Элрой остановился, глядя на него… Поняв, что отец увидел его, Джек скрылся за занавеской.

Элрой ещё некоторое время глядел на окошко. Потом развернулся и пошёл прочь, больше не останавливаясь и не оглядываясь.

сентябрь 2006

**ОБРАТНО В РАЗДЕЛ**


End file.
